through hinatas eyes
by sasuke1111
Summary: latst chapter on naruto in hinatas pov
1. Chapter 1

Through hinatas eyes

Summarie of first two chapters

Well it basicly went like this, firstly hinata Is telling what life would have been like if she could warp it this document Is an attempt to answer any questions on your mind so every thing is in hinatas imagination some things may surprise you but lits just give you folks the basics neji and hinata make peace and the squads are changed around to suit my purpose in the story so if you have any other questions feel free to email me at 


	2. Chapter 2

Through Hinatas Eyes

An\ ok this is going to go in a different direction than I thought it would. Ok some minor team changes sasuke naruto and hinata will now make up team sasuke so just forget about saki and unknown for now they will come in later well una will at least that's unknown's new name ok. Saki will be on nejis team replacing tenten who will be on shiks team along with kiba and shino, ok to the story

Chapter 3

The chunin exams hinata style

Time passed and in this length of time a few things happened firstly the typical wave village mission for team sasuke, neji got to know saki better through their frequent d rank missions curtacy of lee and enjoyed her company even more than tentens, and lastly the death of team sakura they entered an A rank mission completely untrained and unprepared and were killed by mist ninjas so sad. And now for the warped chunins to the first exam exactly like the original now to second part

"ok magats if you want to pass this test you must have great survival skills and show it" the proctor said. They all nodded and raced into the woods to find other ninjas with the scroll they didn't have. As before naruto got separated from the group and as before they met up with a grass ninja

" who are you" sasuke demanded.

"no one but a grass ninja itching for a fight with the legendary sasuke uchiha is there anything wrong with that" the man said.

"no but I think you want our scroll correct" sasuke said getting in a fighting stance.

"Well sasuke guess you'll have to fight me and find out now won't you "the man said flicking his tongue. They fought and then the man started doing weird hand signs and suddenly the head of some puppet launched at him kakashi sensing sasukes parel used his saringan to look through sasukes realizing immediately the ninjas intent preformed prong elimination jutsu erasing one of the marks on sasukes neck so when he came to he was not under the influence of the curse mark but received all of its energy and power boost. After that the chunins went exactly like before except that the sand ninjas did not help him so his invasion was a failure. After losing his arms in the defeat of lord hokage orochimaru disappeared vowing to take revenge on the village by corrupting one of their own the village assumed that he meant sasuke so he was closely watched for here on out

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I know very general honestly to understand this story you must have watched the original series or else it won't make much sence.


	3. Chapter 3

Through Hinatas

Eyes

Chapter 4

The change

Time passed and everything seemed normal but hinata had a feeling that something was not right

"One of our own what could he have meant by that it can't be sasuke he's after he's far too strong to control" she thought as she drifted off to sleep. As she slept kabuto one of orochimaru most loyal servants entered huga compound to retrieve orochimarus little prisoner of war. He found Hinatas room and used a sleeping jutsu to make sure that she did not wake up. He arrived at orochimarus hide out early the next day where he put a curse mark for real this time on her when she woke up the pain hit her hard.

"Uh where am I can't move my whole body hurts" hinata said

"Well child you are with me in the sound village and the only way to release the pain in your body is to pledge your loyalty to me little huga child" orochimaru says with a laugh

"never jerk I will never betray my village that is my home my squad lives there and I will not let you destroy all that I care about and I sure aren't going to help you do it either" hinata screams back trying to ignore the pain.

He ups the level of the curse mark and fearing the loss of her life and her byakugan she caved.

"Fine named the deed and I'll do it" she said lowering her head.

"Train with me serve me and of course help me bring down the leaf village" he said with a smile.

"Fine" hinata said defeated.

Years passed and the day came for the ultimate test of Hinatas loyalty to orochimaru

"Do you understand your mission" kabuto asked

"To destroy the leaf village and restore lord orochimaru to his rightful place as the strongest shanobi alive" hinata answered.

"Good I trained you well huga now go and serve your one and only master and complete your mission" orochimaru said with a smile.

Hinata turned and ran in the direction of her once beloved home now completely consumed by the curse mark.

"Finally the leaf village the start of many wins for the bad guys" she thought approaching the gate.

Upon entering the village hinata immediately went on a killing streak defeating jonin after jonin until the genin of the village are sommonedsasuke and shino noticeingwho their up against freeze not wishing to be the one to harm her all but them are defeated she starts advancing towards sasuke first.

"I don't want to hurt you hinata you're my friend and my squad member" he says backing up.

"what are you talking about boy I have no squad I am a reject a rouge no one wishes to be my friend that is why I work for orochimaru I am alone" hinata says gentle fisting him in the gut he falls to the ground unconious.

Shino realizing he's next if he can't bring her back to her senses starts talking quickly.

" listen hinata you know me I'm your childhood companion we have been friends since we were little kids why would you turn your back on everything you believe in everything you stand for you have morals not just that you have a nindo remember" shino said

"My nindo" she shakes her head "no you're wrong I have no nindo I don't know you stop messing with my head" hinata said launching at shino.

Shino noticed the momentary change in tone sensing her weakening spirit attempted to bring it out again.

"hinata huga you know your nindo is real as real as our friendship both you can't deny look inside yourself you know who you are and what we were and still are its not to late hinata take my hand you don't have to be afraid any more I'm here now I won't let him hurt you I promise" shino said holding out his hand.

She hesitated still parcaly in denial finally caving to her natural emotion of trust in shino and fear of orochimaru collapsed into shino's open arms.

"Your safe now he can't touch you now I won't let him" shino said rubbing her head softly.

Hinata slowly sobbed into shino's chest until she passed out as the curse mark had sucked up what chakra she had left orochimaru lost and was killed by tsunade just for the hec of it and everything returned to normal, for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok that went a lot better than I originally planed ok for some reason I like turning people evil force of habit I guess but its out of my system now ok cutting out una and saki complete or at least making saki a minor character but forget una k later


End file.
